


Socks (Arthur Fleck x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur takes care of you after a rough day at work
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Socks (Arthur Fleck x Reader)

The water runs down your face and you sigh. It was another long day; working a double shift always left your feet sore and your brain dead. You sing a little to yourself as you wash your hair, trying to distract yourself from slightly chilly water. It was an old building and the water never quite got comfortably warm.   
Getting wrapped up momentarily in your own little world, you start singing a little louder, performing for an imaginary audience so you don’t hear the front door swing shut, and you don’t hear the bathroom door inching open.   
The shower curtain is suddenly snatched aside.   
“Boo!” Arthur reaches his hands in and grabs your waist.   
“Arthur! Holy shit!” You squeal. Arthur bursts out laughing, his sleeves getting wet. You laugh too, grabbing your chest as you both smile and giggle with each other.   
You splash him with a mix of water and soap bubbles.   
“Did I scare you?” He grins at you with a handsomely wicked smile.   
Still laughing you pull him in for a kiss, droplets of water running down his neck, marking his shirt collar. His hands inch downward and squeeze your ass. Giving a small yelp, you playfully push him away.   
“Are you almost done?” He asks, starting to close the door.   
“5 minutes!” You wash the conditioner out of your hair and rinse the soap off your arms.   
___  
Hair wrapped in an old tee-shirt, you emerge from the bathroom ready to sit in front of the tv and just relax. You perch on the edge of the bed still in your towel. Arthur watches the news, smoking and learning against the headboard.   
“My feet are killing me.” You mumble, mostly to yourself.   
Arthur nudges you with his foot and motions for you to sit closer.   
“Let me go put some clothes on first.”  
“No, come here.” He tugs you up the bed so that your feet lay across his lap. “Just relax.”   
Arthur begins to rub your feet and calf muscles. You let your eyes fall closed and enjoy the feeling of his hands kneading the day’s stress away. Falling into a small state of bliss, you almost don’t notice Arthur momentarily leaving the bed and turning off the TV.   
When he returns, he gently kisses the arches of your feet before rolling on a pair of socks.   
“Comfortable?”   
You open your eyes and smile sleepily at him. “Very.”   
Arthur kisses your knees. His fingers gently trace a line from your ankle to the hem of the towel.   
You exhale and push your hips upward closer to where Arthur’s hand rests on your thigh. Taking that as the invitation he needed, Arthur slides off the bed, dragging your willing body with him. The towel bunches up around your stomach and your legs dangle off the side of the bed.   
Arthur places little kisses up your leg from your ankle to your knee. You shiver in anticipation. Arthur’s hands trial up your thighs, his hair tickles your skin as he kisses higher and higher. He pulls the towel from under you and tosses it to the floor.   
Kissing your hip bones, first the right, then the left, Arthur teases you, running a finger along your slick folds. Lifting your hips up, you look down at him laying between your legs.  
Pleading with your eyes for him to give you want you want, Arthur makes eye contact with you before slowly licking you. His hands reach under you and grab your ass, giving him a better hold on your body. Arthur moans into you, this is turning him on too. You play with your nipples and let your head fall back on the bed.   
Sucking on your clit, Arthur pushes a finger into you. Your moans become louder. Pressure builds as Arthur pumps one, then two fingers into you, his lips and tongue working you into a wet mess. Your legs being to shake. Arthur licks you harder, removing his hand from under you to address his own arousal.  
Arching your back against his mouth, Arthur’s fingers rub against your g spot. His tongue massages your folds. Chin dripping, he pauses momentarily to look up at you, smiling at the sight of you panting, nipples pinched between your fingers.   
“Don’t stop.” Nudging him with your knees you beg him to continue.   
He continues to eat you out, licking at your wet pussy, his fingers filling you over and over. You moan his name as your orgasm rocks through your body.   
Helping Arthur with his shirt, he kisses you deeply. The taste yourself on his lips turns you on more. Pulling him closer you rub your foot up the back of his leg.   
“Take you pants off.” You demand.   
Watching Arthur rush to undress is heartwarming, he is always so eager to do what you ask.   
Settling himself back between your legs, you kiss his checks and along his jaw. Arthur places on hand on your waist and the other near your face to hold himself steady.   
Still recovering from your orgasm, you can feel your heartbeat in your pussy as Arthur pushes his hips into yours.   
Arthur gives you one final look for reassurance that you still want him. He rubs the tip of his cock along your slick entrance, teasing you.   
Finally, he fucks you. Hovering above you, you can see every wave of pleasure cross his face. You hook your legs around his waist.   
Arthur starts slow, each trust deep and steady.   
“You feel so good.” He moans. You enjoy the feeling of him inside you, filling you. His skin feels hot as your chest brushes against his. He kisses your neck, sucking a small bruise under your jaw. You sigh and met his hips stroke for stroke.   
As his orgasm begins to build his rhythm became harder. He grippes your waist, breathing heavily in your ear.   
“Arthur…I’m close.” You moan holding him tight.   
Arthur moans loudly and comes, the heat of his cum filling you causes you to come a second time. Arthur breathes deeply and rests his head on your shoulder.   
You lay together like that and catch your breath. You play with his hair and shift your bodies into a more comfortable position.   
After resting together for a while, you pull the covers around you. Your socks stick out from the edge of the blanket as you drift to sleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
